familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Albina Mariam Merrill (1826-1914)
}} Biography Albina Merrill was born on July 25, 1826 in Elba, Genesse County, New York to Samuel Merrill and Phoebe Odell. She married Thomas Stephen Williams on August 25, 1842, and was later sealed to Thomas on January 29, 1846, in the Nauvoo Temple. When the family left Nauvoo and went to Council Bluffs, Iowa. Information below taken from personal journal of Charlotte Gunnell: ALBINA M. WILLIAMS known as "Grandma" Williams died at Pocatello Idaho 28 Nov 1914 at the residence of her son Thomas S. Williams. Buried in Fairview Cemetery in Soda Springs 1 Dec. 1914. Funeral in the L.D.S. church. Pres. Pond & Daniel J. Lau speakers. She was born in New York State 25 Jul 1826. She joined the L.D.S. Church in an early age. With her parents she moved first to Kirkland, Ohio then to Nauvoo, Ill. where she was married in 1842 to Thomas S. Williams. She received her Patriarchal blessing from Hyrum Smith. She moved westward with the great Mormon emigration to Utah. She made two overland trips across the plains from the "states" to Utah, one of which was with the historic "Mormon Battalion", her husband having enlisted therein. She resided in Salt Lake City most of her time between 1857 & 1880 and raised her family. Her husband was killed by the Indians 1860 while on an overland trip to California and was buried where he fell. She was the mother of ten children, 2 of whom are still living. Mormon Battalion March Albina marched west with The Mormon Battalion, where her husband, Thomas Steven Williams (1827-1860), who was a sargent in Co D. Their two oldest children, marched with them. Her brother, Philemon Merrill, was in Co B, of the Mormon Battalion and he marched all the way to the west coast. Her sister, Phoebe Lodema Merrill, was a nurse with the Battalion. Both sisters were with the Sick Detachment and arrived in the Salt Lake Valley, 29 July 1847, just five days after Brigham Young's famous arrival. It should be noted that this first family was very obedient to the prophet. They sent one son- Philemon C. Merrill, two sons-in-law-- Philander Colton and Thomas S. Williams, two grand-sons--Edwin Colton and Ferdinand Merrill,and two daughters-- Albina, and Phoebe Lodema with the Mormon Battalion. Eventually Albina and Thomas, along with their children and Albina's sister Phoebe, were sent back with the James Brown Detachment in October 1846, to Pueblo, Colorado. While spending the time there, Albina gave birth to a daughter on January 15, 1847. They named her Phoebe Isabell. The following is taken from Albina's biography. "It was late in the fall of 1846, and Captain Brown determined to winter in the Spanish fort (Pueblo). It was hundreds of miles from any settlement, and poorly protected but it was the best refuge that could be obtained. "The men, who were able to work, set about strengthening the fortifications, as Indians and Spaniards were almost daily threatening attacks upon the fort. Insufficient food and clothing occasioned much sickness, among men, women, and children. The number of graves in the little cemetery increased as the population of the place decreased and, but for the tender nursing of the women of the camp, many more would have been added to the city of the silent dead." "Spring came at last and then the word was conveyed to the isolated little colony that a start had been made by the pioneers at Council Bluffs to find a new home in the far west. No time was lost in bidding farewell to the old fort on the Arkansas. Captain Brown's Company fell in the wake of the pioneers and all but overtook them before the Valley of the Great Salt Lake was reached. As a matter of fact, some of the Battalion people came in with the pioneers, but the wagon containing Mrs. Williams and her sister did not arrive on the banks of City Creek until five days after President Young had pitched a tent there." --Heart Throbs of the West, Vol. 2, 1940, page 72. References * Philemon Merrill Biography] * Samuel Merrill Immigrant Ancestors